The Youkai Syndicate
by Yami Lobo Schwarz
Summary: One of the most feared gangs in America. With Sesshômaru as its leader and many member with different talents, you never know what's next. Crappy summary, the story explains itself. Some of the personos WILL CHANGE!
1. Youkai Syndicate: The Mob Begins

I'm not gonna write a disclaimer every chapter so I'll get to the point. None of the characters or people that are mentioned belongs to me except for my characters and me. There. Now read and review my fanfic. Flames will be used to burn coppers. BTW, a different person in a different character's POV will do each chapter, usually. The character will be after the chapter title and the author of the chapter after that. Thanx much!  
  
----------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: The Mob Begins/ Sesshômaru/YLS  
  
----------------------------  
  
I am the Boss. The Kingpin. The Leader. The devoted chief and brother of two of my members. I am what they live for and what I say is law. At any given moment, I could force them to kill everyone they care for, just for my entertainment. But I will never do that. Though it seems that I am, nobody is that heartless, as far as I know.  
  
Everyone in my syndicate would give their life to save mine; they would slaughter to fulfill my desires. Some are rebellious but eventually they bend to my needs. But it isn't all about me. What I do I do for the mob and the mob does what I tell them to do. We coexist and support each other although it seems like I am the one they all depend on. I am the guiding light in their darkness. The backbone of the syndicate.  
  
And it is true that we do illegal things but we never kill in cold blood like the other gangs.  
  
Ah, I have many names. Lord Sesshômaru, Sesshômaru-sama, Oniichan, Boss, and these are just within the syndicate. You see we are the Youkai Syndicate, one of the most feared gangs in the United States.  
  
Most of us are either human or demon but some of us are half and almost all of our members are from Japan or America. These are the main members:  
  
Yami Lobo Schwarz: I call her Yume though most call her YLS. She's my second-in-command and the one that started it all. Whatever she wants, I shall give her if it is within my power. Yume is my half-sister by my mother. Her father was a different dog demon. Kurama's apprentice for charms and healing powers, she uses a chainsaw and a katana.  
  
Kuniicha: Kunii-chan is a stanch and violent human. Yume adores her so I allowed her to join. Not much is known about her yet except for the fact that she is in love with Miroku and hates Vash. She uses a katana and a .44.  
  
Emii: She is lives next to Kyuui and has a personality like her. Both are human. I usually give her revolvers to use because I don't know her personal preference. She is in love with Kôga.  
  
Kyuui: Violent, head-strong and opinionated, she always tells things like they are. I have her use bazookas and rocket launchers for the same reason that I have Emii use revolvers. Not much else is known about them.  
  
Usagi: Our master artist, code-breaker and code-maker. She's also our second cleric. A valued member that is looked up by many. She is not put into many battles but when she does it is usually to cast protective and mending spells.  
  
SesshouYasha: A friend of Yume's and a hanyou. She supplies everyone with weapons and information. Many strange people hang onto her (though not Yume). She is yet another person that is here because of my sister.  
  
InuYasha: My half-brother by my father. His mother was a human. I am not very fond of him but I must protect my family from the gangs that want revenge on us. He uses a large sword called Tetsusaiga and a variety of claw attacks.  
  
Kôga: A wolf demon. He is a rival to my brother in love but can not match him in power. He is a bit simple minded at times but is also very loyal. He, like Vegeta, uses his hands and feet to fight. The Shikon no Tama shards in his arm and legs give him greater strength.  
  
Kurama: A kitsune or a fox demon. His true power is hidden. He is very reliable and rather intelligent. His favorite weapon is a rose whip. My conversations with him are pleasant. He is my most dependable messenger. He's also our first medic and florist.  
  
Hiei: One of the biggest troublemakers and the strongest as well. I usually send him on assassinations or meetings with informants to keep him busy. He is often reckless and arrogant so I don't allow him to do much work where he must protect someone. Also a demon, his sister is our master healer.  
  
Miroku: Kuniicha's partner. He is also a Vash-hater. A bit of a pervert, he resorts to a staff and this vacuum-thing in the middle of his palm. He and Kuniicha are guards and an important part of gang fights.  
  
Vash the Stampede: He usually tags along with Wolfwood. Something happened between him and Kuniicha so now I can't stick them together for anything. His is the best shot I have and is useful for many jobs. His codename is Humanoid Typhoon.  
  
Wolfwood: He's the guy that keeps up everyone's moral during the gang fights. He carries around a giant cross-like gun that he keeps wrapped up. I usually have him teach new members how to scam people and pickpockets. He can also smuggle things in from different countries if he has SY help.  
  
Vegeta: He's the mechanic and my personal chauffeur. He is constantly modifying my Ferrari. He is a master of unarmed fighting and energy blasts. A rebel and a troublemaker, Vegeta is a special type of alien called a saiyan.  
  
Himura Kenshin: A cheery ex-manslayer. His warrior and codename is Battôsai, though he despises it. I put him on missions where he must protect or attack something without killing. I know that if he were to get blood on his hands he would go back to slaying.  
  
Jaken: A toad demon. He is our informer in the Pigs Agency. For those that don't know, pigs are cops. Yume is very apprehensive because he grovels far too much and even I am beginning to suspect that he is being a double agent…but that has yet to be revealed.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Those are the important members of Youkai for right now. Most of the important information is kept within this ring of people, although everyone inside and out, knows the number one rule of my syndicate: You lie to the mob, you DIE by the mob.  
  
That is all you need to know for now. So here's my story…  
  
----------------------------  
  
I was dreaming about the pigs being on my tail. They almost caught me but an ocean wiped them all out. Then a forest grew around me. The branches smacked at my chest over and over until I realized that Yume was jumping on me, shouting for me to wake up. "Shut up." I said, still half-asleep.  
  
"But it's important!"  
  
"What could be more important that me getting a full five hours of sleep? I usually don't even get three!"  
  
"Some guy from another gang is messing around with Hiei's sister-"  
  
I was up before she finished. Though most of the people in my syndicate wear tuxes or street clothes, I wear the kimono my father gave me. If it were not for him, I wouldn't have the money for my gang so I wear it to show authority. The blood-red flower inside of a crimson hexagon is also the sign of Youkai.  
  
Yume was wearing her usual women's tux. It's just like a men's except the jacket is a vest and the shirt underneath is a sleeveless. The cuffs and slacks are still in it though. On her forearms were long strips of white silk with our emblem. Yume often jokes about looking like a Chippendale's dancer but that is off subject.   
  
I hurried to my black Ferrari. Vegeta and Hiei were waiting. Hiei had his katana, his gi (as usual), Tokijin and Yume's chainsaw. We got in and Vegeta drove to the spot as fast as he could. Along the way, Yume spoke for Hiei. She has this power to read and see people's emotions and thoughts. It comes in handy sometimes.  
  
"Who is it and what gang?" My voice sounded cold.  
  
Yume turned to Hiei and focused. "He-I see; it's Kazuma Kuwabara from the Ghosts. Their leader's Yusuke Urameshi. They've got two female members and a lot more male punks than all of our members combined. Hiei and Kurama came from it. All of them are human except for one of their females. Her name is Botan. She's their medic. Her weapon is an oar and her species is unknown. That's all we know about her.  
  
"Their other female, Keiko Yukimura, is not very strong but there's a rumor going around that whenever she's on the battlefield, the Ghosts never lose more than two guys. She's also Yusuke's love interest-"  
  
"Enough. Just confirm this or not. It is Kazuma Kuwabara that is fooling around with Yukina?"  
  
She concentrated again. "Yes. Hiei says that we're almost there. I believe he's messed with us before."  
  
I didn't answer but I know that she knew I thought 'Good.'  
  
We arrived there shortly after our conversation. Hiei's eyes flashed with anger and he gripped the hilt of his katana tighter when he saw him.   
  
"Let me take care of it-" Yume started.  
  
"No." I said, "Can you even imagine what they'd do to you if you failed? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself!"  
  
I think she saw that I was serious because she nodded and mumbled that she would stay behind me for support. I tucked Tokijin into my armor sash, right beside Tenseiga, and stepped out. "Let that ice apparition go!" My voice was commanding.  
  
Kazuma was an inch away from kissing her. I could tell he had been touching her in very improper places. And compared to what the other members would do to her or Yume just to get to me, he was being a gentleman.  
  
I was angered just thinking about it. Kuwabara looked up at me but didn't let go of Yukina. I spoke again. "Let her go or suffer the wrath of the Youkai Syndicate!"  
  
"The Ghosts are not afraid of you common thieves!"  
  
"You will regret ever messing with my sister!" Hiei exited the car and stood at my left side.  
  
"Hiei…" Yukina breathed.  
  
I could smell Yume's anxiety at my right. She stiffened under my gaze and got a firmer grasp on her chainsaw. "Do not unleash it. Not yet." I whispered to her.  
  
She nodded and clutched onto the sleeve of my kimono. I could feel her healing powers dancing across my skin, making me stronger and more durable to physical attacks. She was using the Protection Spell she learned from Usagi-san the day before.  
  
"You have one last chance before we rip you apart!" I stated firmly.  
  
"The chick's mine." Kuwabara said, "The Ghosts will destroy you!!"  
  
"I have business with you and Urameshi, not your gang. This is personal."  
  
"I'm right here." A voice said from behind Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke Urameshi stepped out of the shadows. He was still in junior high and had his own gang; I was not impressed. "We found this girl in our territory so she's ours-Hiei. You SOB. What's it like, being a traitor."  
  
"Just peachy." He said flatly, "Give me back my sister or I'll carve out all of your organs."  
  
Urameshi was not fazed. The four of us had a staring contest while the Ghosts flicked we demons off. I touched Yume's hand and she did it. In a second, Yukina was at Hiei's side. She fell into his chest and started crying. I felt a twinge deep inside when he started patting her back but it soon faded when I turned back to business. "You will repent for the trouble you have caused me. I have lost two hours of sleep because of you two SOBS."  
  
"You witch!" The ghost started to curse at Yume. I drew Tokijin as she revved up her chainsaw. I killed ten of their members in naught but a millisecond. Yume, though, had trouble. They were surrounding her, trying to touch her. I threw my claws toward them and all of them died from the poison. Blood sprayed all over the two of us. Right when she had cast a healing spell, more of the punks came to attack us. And the more Ghosts that rose to us, the more that fell. It was when they started running that I saw her; Yukimura was behind Urameshi. She was scared and her eyes were blank. I then noticed that Yume was staring at her intently. This was why they were dieing. She had hypnotized their trump card. Urameshi noticed my sister and went into a passion. "You're hurting her!"  
  
When Yume didn't answer he became even more furious. He shot a powerful energy beam at her and I intercepted. My demon armor shattered from the Reiki Gun. But Yume was safe. That was what mattered.  
  
"I'll kill you, Sesshômaru-san!!" His eyes started to glow with a bright blue light.  
  
I knew not of this technique. Yukimura dropped to the ground. Before I realized it, a large blast of blue energy was coming right towards me. I knew I would die; not even Yume's protection spell could save me. I closed my eyes and hoped the Gods would take this as repenting for my sins. I heard the wind rush around me and something fall onto the ground. I opened one eye and found that I wasn't dead. Yusuke Urameshi was laying on the ground with a chainsaw through his stomach. And…Yume was also on the ground…smoking from the impact of the blast. As I said before, everyone in my syndicate would give up their life to save mine…even if I did not order or wish them to.  
  
I scooped Yume up in my arms and placed her into my inner kimono. I cradled her close, allowing our demon blood to join. Her heart was still beating but her breathing was weak. Yukina approached me. She bowed and placed her hands on Yume's arms. She healed almost completely within a few minutes though she was still unconscious.  
  
I nodded to Yukina and stepped into my car. Hiei and his sister followed and I gave Vegeta the signal to drive. Yume would heal completely but I was angry at her. And…a new emotion racked through my body. I believe it was fear. 


	2. Youkai Syndicate: The Reason

Chapter 2: The Reason/Yume-Yami Lobo Schwarz/YLS  
  
----------------------------  
  
I awakened in Oniichan's bed. I must have been knocked out for many hours for the moon was already at its peak.  
  
At least I killed Urameshi and wiped out the chance of him ever hitting someone with that blast again. But the girl was still alive…  
  
There was still a pain in my stomach but I didn't care. All I know is that I saved him and he would be furious tomorrow morning. But I would be happy. Though, I would have to cry to make him send someone back for my chainsaw. I wouldn't mind, of course. Tomorrow, I will be able to see my beloved Oniichan. And as long as he lives while I do, I shall be happy.  
  
I dressed in the kimono my father had given me. It was crimson with a white pattern identical to Oniichan's. It hangs at my shoulders but other than that, it covers everything. I am…naïve and I will admit it. Anyways, I stepped out of his room and sure enough, ran right into him. It was apparent he didn't get enough sleep because of me. I have this power that I was born with that allows me to sense what people are feeling and what they want to say. Sometimes I want to hear it, sometimes I don't but usually I have control.  
  
The flames in his eyes pained me. He must've noticed because his gaze softened. "Why in seven Hells did you do that?"  
  
"You are my brother and my leader, Oniichan. I will readily give my life for yours." I bowed to him.  
  
He nodded and I let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't angry but rather fearful for my safety. _It is time for breakfast_, He said through the mental link that all demons had.  
  
_Coming!_ I replied.  
  
I quickly ran after him, greeting everyone I saw. Usagi-sama was looking for me. She is one of the nicest people but if you get on her bad side-well I wouldn't want to.  
  
SesshouYasha was with her, as usual. She wants to become a great artist like Usagi-san so I think she was practicing. I smiled at them and quickly caught up with Oniichan. _I…am sorry if I angered you-_  
  
_You have no need to apologize. You have your own free will in this syndicate and I will allow you to leave it as long as you keep what was secret a secret. But remember, Yume-  
  
I know, I know. Never lie. I wouldn't even dream of lying to you, Oniichan or the mob. Everyone's like family now._  
  
_Good. Now come, everybody in the syndicate can hear your stomach growling for food.  
_  
I laughed out loud. It took us no more than five minutes to reach the dining room. Both my father and InuYasha's made the table in there. I utterly hate that filthy hanyou for interrupting my time with Oniichan in the past but I feel that my detestation is waning.  
  
Oneesama or Kunii as most like to call her, had prepared a large breakfast with Miroku and SY's help. They had already started eating along with everyone se. Except Jaken. I loathe him with every fiber of my being. Oniichan told me he hired him only because of his connections with the coppers. I believe once he said that he would kill him if I really wanted him to leave. I think I said no. It was many years ago so I don't really remember.  
  
I sat down in between Kyuui-san and Wolfwood. He smiled and shoved a plate of scrambled eggs and toast towards me. When I realized that Miroku made them, Wolf and Kyuui-san cracked up. You see Miroku is just now learning how to cook so everything comes out burnt not very cooked. He is used to scamming someone for a meal or a place to sleep so things are rather uncomfortable here where he only needs to ask or grab it.  
  
I waved at Miroku and Oneesama when they sat down four chairs down from the head of it. Nobody sits at the head or the very end. The end is my seat just because I usually sit there but the head is officially Oniichan's. That morning I chose to sit by Kyuui-san so it was open.  
  
Wolfwood tossed the plate into the trash and handed me another (obviously done by Oneesama). "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." He turned back to his own platter, "Anything for a face like that."  
  
If Oniichan was there he would've killed him. I blushed and stuck my fork into the eggs. They smelled delicious and I was almost about to shove my entire face into my plate, when I saw Oniichan. I stopped immediately and pushed my chair back. I gave him the salute of Youkai; you cross you right arm over your heart mummy style and hold up two fingers. Then you put your left over it, hold up two fingers on that hand, and then bow. Everyone around me did the same and stayed in bow position until he took his seat at the head of the table. We all took our seats again and waited for him to give his morning orders. He looked at Kyuui-san Emii-san and me first. Then at Hiei, Vegeta, Yukina, Kenshin, Vash and Kurama. "Another day and the Youkai still live…!" He started.   
  
I didn't hear the rest of his orders because of the mental talk we demons were speaking. _Great speech, Milord._ Kurama said sarcastically.  
  
_Shut up about Oniichan!!_ I shouted.  
  
_Can one speak and talk mentally at the same time?_  
  
_Yes you accursed kitsune_, Oniichan said icily, _and you just missed your orders.  
  
Kuso!  
  
You're going to have to take care of the punks that are invading our territory along will your current mission.  
  
But what is my mission, Milord?  
  
Ask Yume. I'm sure she knows, right?  
  
O-of course!  
  
What is it then?_ This was my payback for yesterday.  
  
_I-I don't know-  
  
THEN WHY'D YOU LIE, DANGIT!?!?_  
  
The mental attack he sent hit me hard. I cringed in pain. The demons at the table looked me. All except Hiei had sympathetic faces. It was only they and the important members of our syndicate that know of my connection to Oniichan. The others here at Youkai only know that I have known "Boss" for a long time. That's exactly why everybody is allowed to know that InuYasha was his brother; all because he was there for missions and so Oniichan could protect his blood. If everyone knew he loved me they would treat me differently.  
  
_F-forgive me…_  
  
Of course he would spare me. I started listening to his orders. "There were none for you." Kyuui-san whispered.  
  
I nodded and reminded myself to pay her back somehow. I was surprised when he drew Tenseiga. "I want YLS, Kurama, Yukina, and Usagi-san to inspect this sword with me."  
  
The four of us opened our mouths to say something. Of course we knew everything about that sword already. It was so blunt it didn't even hurt. It was a sword that couldn't kill. None of us knew why he kept it.  
  
Oniichan shot us hostile looks so we quickly closed them. He ended the instructions shortly afterwards. Wolfwood kicked his chair back and began to walk away. "Where're you goin'?" I asked.  
  
"Gotta pick up some smuggled Gs from Europe." He replied as if it were grunt work.  
  
I knew it wouldn't be easy. "SY is going with you, right?"  
  
"Tch. Of course. You think Boss would let me go without 'er?"  
  
"Well guns are easy to pilfer…"  
  
He touched my cheek. "Don't you worry about a thing. I haven't been even close to being caught yet."  
  
Again, it was a good thing that Oniichan wasn't looking. Wolfwood chuckled and left to find SesshouYasha. I sighed, said goodbye to Kyuui-san and Emii-san, and left to the spell room. It is amazing that magic still thrives in this world of mech. Only certain few know how to tap into their powers and even fewer even realize that they _have_ powers.  
  
Kurama and the other two were already there. Usagi-sama was resting on a tables, Yukina was sitting in one of the chairs, and Kurama and Oniichan were standing. Kurama locked the door behind me. "You're late." My brother said harshly.  
  
"You shouldn't be a baka about it! It's only by three seconds-"  
  
"THREE SECONDS COULD BE YOUR LIFE!!" I know he didn't intend to sound mean but he did.  
  
"Forgive me." I bowed deeply. I wasn't used to it because I was born and raised in the US but Oniichan was a "Jappo", as Tom Cruise said in The Last Samurai.  
  
He nodded and mellowed his look. "I have found the purpose of this sword." He stated proudly and drew Tenseiga.  
  
He beckoned for me to come to his side. I gulped and did so. He grabbed Tokijin in his left hand and placed it against my neck. "Would you die for me as you almost did yesterday?" He muttered in my ear. His hot breath almost made me melt.  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Yes." My voice wavered.  
  
"Thank you." He was barely audible. He removed the blade from my neck and hugged me. His scent was half mine but the other half was almost all power. I felt tears coming to my eyes when I hugged him back. Oniichan kissed my cheek and the next thing I knew, there was a great pain coming from my abdomen. He let me go and I fell backwards. Blood, my blood, spilled all over the floor. Tokijin was pushed through my stomach all the way to the hilt. Yukina gasped and hid her face in Usagi-sama's shirt. I think Kurama was yelling at Oniichan but my hearing was gone and my sight was blurry. A hazy blade stabbed me in the arm. But I didn't feel pain. It was like warmth; just like that one moment long ago…The pain in my stomach disappeared and I felt every single one of my wounds healing. Oniichan grabbed my hand and helped me off of the floor. Usagi-sama used a spell to get rid of the blood. He embraced me again but this time he didn't have his blades out. "Not again, not again…" I sobbed into his inner kimono.  
  
He pushed my face further into the silk. "As you can see, Tenseiga is not a weapon of killing but one of mending…"  
  
I blacked out.  
  
Again I was in his bed. But this time it wasn't as late. I heard something out on the balcony and listened closer. A male voice, bass, was singing one of my favorite songs. The Reason by Hoobastank. _"I'm not a perfect person.  
  
There's many things I wish I didn't do.  
  
But I continue learning.  
  
I never meant to do those things to you.  
  
And so I have to say before I go…  
  
That I just want you to know-  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
And the reason is you…  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you,  
  
It's somethin' I must live with everyday  
  
And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
That's why I need you to hear!"_  
  
I moved onto the balcony, leaned on his shoulder, and joined Oniichan in the chorus. "_I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
And the reason is you…"  
_  
He buried my face into his inner kimono. _This song has many meanings for us, does it not?  
  
Yes. I would change my entire life again just for your happiness. When you are happy, I am too.  
  
But I have pained you. I shouldn't. You are my true family and I should do my best to actually make you happy.  
  
You sound like a father, not a brother. So what if we fight a lot? That's what brothers and sisters do! As long as the others never find out I'll be content.  
_  
He scooped me into his arms and dropped me onto the bed. _Fine._  
  
He slid under the comforters with me and I snuggled into him. "Goodnight, Yume."  
  
" 'Night, Oniichan. I love you."  
  
I think in my last dwindling moments in reality he returned the comment… 


	3. Youkai Syndicate: Saving Vash

Chapter 3-Saving Vash/Kuniicha/Kuniicha  
  
I was trying to find the man we were supposed to take out. My partner, Miroku, had slapped his hand on my shoulder, lowering the aim of my gun on the rooftop of a large building in Tokyo. I stared him smugly in the eye.  
  
"Miroku, I'm looking for the guy to take out…this had better be a big case!"  
  
Miroku stared right back at me and sighed heavily. I could tell he had something big on his shoulders.  
  
"Yume called us up." He said, staring over the building. "Vash is stuck in an alley nearby. Says there's some real trash there."  
  
"Suppose so, it's an alley."  
  
"Will you go for him?"  
  
"I have to, my duty in the Youkai Syndicate."  
  
The phone rang and I placed my gun in its holster. I pulled my cell phone from my suit and answered.  
  
"Kuniicha, talk to me."  
  
It was Renee…she said she got a hot tip where we could find the perfect spot to shoot the gangsters.  
  
"It'll be tough," Renee said, "but you can pull it off."  
  
"Sorry." I replied. "Gunmanship is not my cup of tequila."  
  
"The Boss said that there'd be a large reward. I think--"  
  
I cut the phone off that moment. I stood up and the wind started blowing at a quick velocity.  
  
"Come on, Miroku. We gotta get to Vash."  
  
Miroku stared me in the eyes, knowing something came up. He nearly spoke but kept quiet and stood up. As he brushed his suit off, I noticed a shine from his pocket. I kept quiet this time and began to walk off.  
  
"Between Kurosawa and Takada Drive." Miroku told me.  
  
This was the place. It was raining heavily, the perfect weather for destruction. The scent of blood was thick in the air. Unlike Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru-sama, I couldn't tell if it was Vash's…or the gangsters. I didn't care at that moment. My mind was focused on the reward.  
  
"Kuniicha, are you okay?" Miroku asked, while I was in deep thought.  
  
"Huh? Oh, oh, yeah, fine. Gotta get Vash." I said back.  
  
"Seems a bit strange that Vash would be out without a partner like Wolfwood…"  
  
"Hmm? Well, he doesn't think that much. Knowing him, he's probably on an important case…" I cocked my gun and stared at the ground. I was thinking if Vash's life was more important than the reward.  
  
We ran through the alleys when, out of the blue, a shot was fired in front of us. We hadn't seen who had done it, but I didn't plan to look around for it. Simple logic. Logic was my main defense. The bullet landed at the east, so I looked up to my left. There was the man, with Vash by the throat. I almost handed Miroku my gun, but he pulled out his instead. I was so used to seeing him without guns that I jumped to another conclusion.  
  
While Miroku was back down, shooting at the man, trying not to harm Vash, I was climbing to the top. Thoughts running through my mind of the fateful day Vash and I met…it was not worth reminiscing.  
  
"Just a bit farther…I'll need to be quiet," I whispered to myself as I quickly climbed up the ladder. Any experienced Youkai Syndicate member knows not to jump into action. I was new to the group, I hadn't known. I saw Miroku on the ground, still shooting, trying to threaten the gangster. I jumped on the top of the building, and saw what I didn't expect. At least thirty over gangster members stands on the building. My heart was pounding, but deep down, I felt safe. My freshness in the Youkai Syndicate was not obvious. They hadn't known I was part of the YS, well…not for the first second.  
  
"Just my luck," I thought, "my being part of YS isn't obvious to them…"  
  
My luck turned gray. The wind picked up, and blew my poorly attached sleeve off. The sleeve had been ripped off in a previous fight, but I only had it attached by safety pins. That was terrible for me, because that was where my symbol of authenticity in the mob was. I had a glove that covered only half up to my middle finger with the Youkai Syndicate Kanji painted on it. Their guns were aimed at me and I was stumped. I had no idea what to do.  
  
"Kunii!!" A woman's voice said just before a shot went off, taking out one of the gangsters. I'd recognized that voice, my bad luck took a turn again.  
  
It was Mihiroshi, a 19 year old, blonde, and light-hearted girl in cahoots with the Italian mafia. Though we were from two different organizations, we were still good friends. Sharing the same dorm room, we often told each other where we were going before a job had to be done.  
  
"Kuniicha, where's Miroku?" She asked me from the building across me.  
  
"He's down in the alley! Look, go! I don't need help!" I yelled back. I honestly didn't. Though I had a gun, and I had my katana, I had one power only Miroku, Inuyasha, Mihiroshi, and Vash knew of: telekinesis. I keep that under wraps, because the press would get a hold of that information and do experiments.  
  
"Hold on, I'll call Jin!" Mihiroshi yelled.  
  
See, Jin's her husband, a former YS member, and Youkai. Cousin of Inuyasha, but he couldn't take the pressure of the Youkai Syndicate. The pigs got on his tail once, nearly got caught if he hadn't stage the apartment fire.  
  
"No, I got it! Trust me, just get back to TMU!" I replied, as I pulled my gun out of the holster and katana from the sheath.  
  
I saw Mihiroshi running to the elevator, but she was the least of my worries. I saw Miroku on the ground, still shooting. He was holding his arm; I had assumed he'd been shot. With rapid speed, I slashed and shot through the gangsters. I placed a gun to the gangster holding Vash by the throat at his head.  
  
"Let him go…or I will shoot our fucking brains out."  
  
"Oh, I'll let him go…" the gangster said with a rough, hoarse voice. "Right ova dis here building!!"  
  
"I kept my gun at his head and looked at Vash. For a split second, thoughts of what was right and wrong went through my head. I was pissed off. I chose the wrong thought. I pulled the trigger. The blood had spread over the building and the body fell backwards. Wolfwood ran out of the elevator, with a suitcase.  
  
Wolfwood obviously didn't know what happened.  
  
"Hey, Vash, I got the opium, heroin, and marijuana! What happened?" Wolfwood asked as he kneeled beside Vash.  
  
I jumped down the building beside Miroku and helped him stand. His wound wasn't terrible, but a lot of bleeding went on.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama jumped from his seat.  
  
"You let the pigs nearly catch you?!" Sesshoumaru yelled.  
  
Vash, Wolfwood, Miroku, and I were standing there with our heads bowed down.  
  
"You were sent out only to take out that prep! And you can't even do that right! I should've known better…Vash, you were sent to only make a withdrawal from the bank! How did you get in this mess?!" Sesshoumaru yelled at us all.  
  
Vash stared at him. "…I saw him holding a donut."  
  
I knew my adventure was over…I couldn't hold my own. After all, perhaps this is one of those mob stories…that don't cut it.  
  
"Kuniicha-chan, what is your excuse?!" Sesshoumaru yelled boldly to me.  
  
I paused then answered. "…I got a call that Vash was in trouble."  
  
"By whom?!"  
  
"Renee-chan."  
  
"…Why?! Renee!! Get in here!"  
  
Renee ran in, polishing her gun off.  
  
"Yes, milord?" Renee asked as she put her gun back in her holster around her belt waist.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her coldly. Renee kept her straight face, but I could tell she was frightened a bit. "Why did you inform Kuniicha-chan of Vash's incident?"  
  
"YLS called me and told me to tell her." Renee said as she sneaked a smile at the corner of her mouth.  
  
However…Sesshoumaru-sama? He was not such a happy camper. He immediately called Oneechan in here, too. She walked in, holding a case of drugs, no doubt.  
  
"Did you tell Renee that Vash was in trouble?" Sesshoumaru asked in his same tone.  
  
"Yes…" YLS said. She's my Oneechan, but I couldn't tell how she felt now. Most likely petrified like us all. "But I did it because I saw Vash getting his ass whupped by the gangsters. Until the pigs nearly caught my trail…then, I just decided to call Renee and tell her to call Oneesama." She finally said, explaining the situation.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed heavily and stared us all in the eyes. "I can't believe this…the next time, Kuniicha and Vash are going on the case together as punishment…goddamn, this is just some bullshit we're dealing with…you could've fucking put the syndicate in a serious predicament!!" He said, before he walked out, muttering under his breath.  
  
Oh, yeah, I was pissed off. But…deep, really deep inside, I was happy. Happy for saving Vash's life. Then, that was split in three. The second one felt terrible that I actually shot, but had no more remorse. Then the third…was seriously pissed off. What the fuck happened to my goddamn reward?! I wasn't gonna let it get me down…not for that time being. But, working with Vash? What the hell did I actually do to deserve that? …Again, I wasn't gonna let it get me down…because that next day…was my personal hell with Vash the Stampede…Donut Boy…Broom Head…asshole. 


	4. Youkai Syndicate: Nothing 2 Do

Chapter 4: Nothing to Do/Miroku/Kuniicha  
  
--------------------------------  
  
As I ran throughout the streets, trying to get away from the pigs, I could feel something behind me, you know, aside from the ten cop cars behind me. I was suddenly pushed back into an alley without anyone touching me. My partner, Kuniicha, was there, holding up her gun. She had just gotten back from trying to get rid of the pigs on the Boss's trail. "I see you're in hot water…again," She said, in her cynical way, nothing different.   
  
"Yeah, thanks for getting me out. Find anything out?" I asked.   
  
"The Ghosts are back in town."   
  
"How'd you get away?"   
  
"I took the Jaguar. Oneechan had the Ferrari."   
  
I waited, and then I heard a siren. "Hey, over there!" I heard a voice shout out. Kuniicha and I ran out of that godforsaken alley and went into the streets. She spotted the car and we jumped in.   
  
"…Why did we decide to do this?" I asked Kuniicha.   
  
"For the excitement, impact, and economic finances. Plus, the sudden bursts were turn-ons at the time. But, enough about that, did you get what we needed?" She asked, as she suddenly got more serious than before.   
  
"Yeah, I got the ammo and some opium. A bit more opium than we needed." I replied, as I pulled out a pack of it from my pocket.   
  
"Good," she said before she stopped the car. We stopped in front of a motel. The reason was unknown, but she pulled out a cigarette and started smoking. I knew what was on her mind then. She never smokes straight out without a reason. She turned off the car and put away the lighter. "…Come on, let's go. And bring the opium. Why let it go to waste if we have more than enough?" Kuniicha asked before she walked out of the car. I followed behind her and picked up the pack.   
  
The next morning had to have been a day sent from hell. Our heads were pounding, and the Boss called us in. Whoopee. "Ahh…Miroku, Kuniicha, excellent work on the last job." Boss said. "As you know, Youkai Syndicate hardly rests…" he said as he was petting something (It was YLS in her dog form). "But, in your case, Miroku, you have the afternoon off." "Well…thank you." I said, a bit surprised. "What about Kuniicha?" "Well…her previous mishap was…a bit uncalled for. So, she will accompany Vash on a job…"   
  
"What the fuck makes you so goddamn sure I won't run away?" She asked, as she tilted her head slightly from lying on the sofa. The Boss whistled and Vash ran in, and did the salute of Youkai, as I had the same when I walked in. Kuniicha didn't bother; she was busy resting on the sofa. "Yes, milord?" Vash asked very quickly.   
  
"Kuniicha, c'mere a minute." Boss said.   
  
Kuniicha walked over groggily obviously not too thrilled about her position. Something I wouldn't have thought of. Handcuffed. Kuniicha was handcuffed to Vash. The reason? Kuniicha was a loose cannon. She would shoot Vash if she were with him unattended. Oh, was I jealous? Hell, no! I knew how much Kuniicha hated Vash, so it wouldn't matter.   
  
"…What the fuck is this bullshit?" She asked, saying it in her cynical way. "It's so you don't wander." Boss said. "Wolfwood's out with SesshouYasha, smuggling more guns and ammo. Miroku, you, on the other hand, have the day off. What do you plan to do?"   
  
I was a bit confused myself…the Boss knew handcuffs couldn't keep Kuniicha from shooting him. Oh, well. "I plan to cook dinner tonight…" Boss, Kuniicha, and Vash coughed and turned their heads. YLS growled at me then hopped out of the room. Hey! My cooking may suck but practice makes perfect!   
  
Anyways… Later that day, I was busy staring at my laptop screen. I set up my web cam and decided to do it in my and Kuniicha's room. Mihiroshi came up on her web cam, and we started to talk. "It's about time." She said angrily.   
  
"Sorry, the Boss called me in." I explained.   
  
"I told you and Kunii, all that…ahem, 'red, hot, burning passion' you love to call it…not appropriate in the mob."   
  
"You do it, too."   
  
"So? It's the mafia, big diff."   
  
"I suppose so. What do you have so far?"   
  
"Smuggled about ten pounds of opium." I stared at the screen for a bit and backed up.   
  
"But…Mi? The scale only says 9 pounds." She wiped off her face. "That's a damn, dirty lie."   
  
"…I didn't say anything."   
  
"…Let's keep it that way. By the way, does my blouse look better collar open or closed?"   
  
"Either one's fine. Hey, I have the day off, wanna go eat or something?" "Nah, I can't." She scratched her head and turned around. "Remember that red, hot, burning passion? Jin's here. Gotta go." She shut off her web cam. Shit, just my luck, I get a day off and I can't find anyone to deal with…I guess I had to start on dinner. I was busy. …Yeah, busy. I was chopping up an onion…too bad they weren't small pieces. In fact, they were only cut in quarters. Until…well, until Hiei came walking up to me. "It'll be a little easier if you aim for the onion next time." Hiei said in his cynical way. His cynicism was uncanny to Kuniicha's, I wonder if they were related at times. "Shouldn't you protect someone? Oh, wait, that's right, in your language, protect means shoot."   
  
"Just shut-up and burn the food." He said as he got a soda from the fridge. About ten minutes later, I was stirring up the stew, when YLS walked in. She looked at the soup and then at me. "Are you sure you don't wanna add some, oh, I dunno…water to it?" YLS asked.   
  
I lifted the ladle and in it were just potato chunks, carrot slices, and peapods. "Why?"   
  
She sighed and poured water in the can, then dumped it in the soup. "It's not gonna make it's own gravy, ya know. Where's Oneesama?"   
  
"She's out."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"With Vash."   
  
"Hmm…what?! She'll kill him!!"   
  
"Boss's idea. Finds it as her…punishment for last time. The whole cell phone thing leading to blowing that guys brains out with the gun and confusion."   
  
"That's not fair but—uh-oh, Miroku, I gotta go."   
  
"Why's that?"   
  
"Oniichan wants me to take a bath again…hide me."   
  
"Sorry, you gotta do it yourself."   
  
Again, the soup was burned, the salad was salty, and the drinks were flat. Hey, I blame society!   
  
Anyways, in a snap, it became midnight, and Kunii still wasn't here. I was as confused as Wolfwood at a Buddhist temple. If that offended you, you are that slow. I heard the door creak open. The Boss walked in and I jumped up. I did the salute of Youkai. He nodded and looked around the room. "…Is Tsukai here yet?" Boss asked, still looking.   
  
"No, apparently she's held up." I answered. "If they don't get here soon, we can't discuss the next job. I don't suppose you've stayed here all day…have you?"   
  
"No, I went out a while back."   
  
He shrugged. "I guess I'll go give Yume the rest of her bath. The little…" Boss said as he walked away muttering under his breath. I sat back down and sighed. "If she doesn't get here soon, I'll need to ask Mihiroshi to return the favor…" I thought.   
  
"Hey, Miroku?" I recognized the voice. It was InuYasha's. He barged in and sat at the computer desk. "So, she still isn't here?"   
  
"No, not yet."   
  
"You think she's killed Vash yet?"   
  
"At this point it doesn't matter just so long as she gets here just fine. Think something's wrong?"   
  
"Nah, don't worry about in. In the meantime…" Inuyasha pulled out a pack of opium and some sake and beer. "We'll just get drunk and high."   
  
I jumped up quickly, "Where the hell'd you get that?"   
  
"Heh, I went on my own mission today. Got a good haul. Three pounds, ain't ya proud of me?"   
  
"…No, not at all." I sat back down and stared up at the ceiling. Inuyasha was silent and nearly stood up. "Hey…" I said finally.   
  
"Yeah?" Inuyasha answered back.   
  
"…Pass me a beer and some opium."   
  
"I knew you couldn't refuse."   
  
"Just shut up and throw me a beer."   
  
It was about six in the morning. Inuyasha was asleep in he computer chair; I was still awake, head throbbing and pounding, and a nauseous feeling in my gut. As though that mattered, though. Inuyasha and I hadn't used all the opium and beer; there was still some left. We knew that afterwards we'd need to clean the shit up, but that didn't come up too quick.   
  
"You bastard ass monkey!!" I could hear a yell from downstairs and, just my luck, it was Kunii. Apparently Vash was there, too. I ran to the window and stared for several moments. Both Vash and Kuniicha were standing there, facing off at each other, the handcuffs broken in two, as though they were bitten apart.   
  
Kuniicha pulled out her katana, and Vash, his gun. Vash shot first. It hit the tree behind Kuniicha. It bounced off the tree, so I knew the bullets were rubber. "Man, close the window, my headaches…" Inuyasha said groggily like Kuniicha in the Boss's office.   
  
I climbed out the window and jumped down. I could hear Inuyasha scream when I landed on the ground.   
  
"Vash, you don't really think some cheap shots'll--" Kuniicha gloated, seconds before she got hit in the head by a donut. "What the hell, Vash?! Some cheesy…food shots?! Oh, I can do better!" Kuniicha pulled from her pockets two large maracas; she once hit Inuyasha in the head with them. She threw them at Vash's head and he fell down. I hadn't known how good she could throw, though. "See, ya punk bitch?! I will kick your ass!" Kuniicha gloated…again.   
  
"Oh, yeah? Just you watch!" Vash said when he put his gun up. I didn't really think Vash would shoot, I looked behind me, and everyone else was standing up, watching. And, apparently, they didn't know the bullets were fake.   
  
Oh, the big cut-up. Jaken ran in front of Kuniicha, trying to protect her. Oh, what a pitiful attempt that was. Thwack! Got his ass shot ten times. After kicking Jaken out of the way, Kuniicha drew her gun. I hadn't planned on that. So instead…I didn't just watch, I ran over towards her, trying to get her to put her gun down.   
  
"Kuniicha, stop! His bullets are fake!" I tried to tell her.   
  
"Bitch, but mine aren't! I'm gonna take this motha out once and for all!!" She yelled back, still holding her gun.   
  
"Wait, you could get taken out of the mob! Then we'd have to kill you."   
  
"…Why, you no-good bastard asshole." And just like that, she put her gun back in the holster.   
  
"Fine. Vash?"   
  
Vash held his head up, "Yeah?"   
  
"…Watch your ass next time and bring real bullets. We'll see who's the real gunwoman here."   
  
I don't know what happened…but I let my hand slip on purpose. Next thing you know, I had a blood red slap mark on both sides of my face. Same thing every damn day… 


End file.
